A Life of Our Own
by Jedi of Grace
Summary: Han and Leia were married only a short time before Han was called away on a mission. Now he is back and they are truly ready to begin their life together. Written for the Han and Leia secret Santa exchange on Tumblr. Prompts: Cute, domestic fluff, lazy day at home.


Leia paced as she waited for Han to arrive. He'd just returned from a month-long mission, for which he'd had to leave only a week after their wedding. To say she was feeling more than a little excited to have him back would have been an understatement. Turning as she heard the door to the apartment slide open, she smiled at the sight of classic Han Solo: black pants and boots, white shirt, black vest. At that moment, she was sure she had married the most handsome man in the galaxy.

Han shot her a grin as he noticed her watching him. "Hey. Waiting for someone?"

"Just you."

He dropped his bags and caught her as she ran into his arms.

"Are you okay?" he whispered against her hair as he held her tightly.

"I am now," she replied, not letting go. "I missed you."

Han held her close, loosening his grip only enough to be able to reach her lips with his. She eagerly returned the kiss, her world righting itself as she was once again where she belonged.

* * *

"How's the _Falcon_?" Leia sat on a stool watching Han. He wasn't doing anything except standing there, but he was just so blasted handsome doing it that she couldn't help but look him over.

"It's good. I need to pick up some power couplings. We had to buy some up on Bandor, but they're complete junk and barely got us home. I can do that tomorrow, though." He looked her up and down. "Or the next day."

Leia may have been a married woman now, but apparently that didn't stop her from blushing. She tucked a stray (or perhaps imagined) hair behind her ear. "Okay. What's in your bag?"

"Have you ever tasted Corellian wine?" He pulled a bottle out, showing it to her.

"No. I imagine it's pretty good though. Everything else I've tried from that planet is excellent." Han wasn't the only one who could play the suggestive game! She smiled as his eyebrows rose, a smile playing on his lips.

"Well, hopefully this will live up to your standards." He proceeded to pour them each a glass. "You look good, by the way. Something new?"

"Yes." She adjusted her silky robe, which she'd gotten it especially for tonight. The light blue robe matched the long nightgown underneath. "I suppose anything looks good after staring at a Wookiee for a few weeks."

He handed her a glass of the dark wine, taking a sip himself before answering.

"You got that right. Chewie never wears silk." He gave her an appreciative look.

She smiled wryly. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Me too, actually." He took another sip. "So? You like it?"

"Yes, very much."

"Good. Hey, the apartment looks good too. Nice to have a place of our own, eh?"

She nodded as she followed his look around the room. "I love having our own place."

"Wait, what was wrong with the _Falcon_? You didn't complain before."

"And I'm not complaining now, nerfbrain. I love the _Falcon_. But it's nice to know there's actual dirt beneath us every once in awhile."

He moved to stand behind her. Setting his glass down, he put his hands on her shoulders. He kissed her neck. "I suppose. And I like hearing you say 'our own'."

She nodded. "I know. I like it too. And I like the _Falcon_ too. That's our own home away from home." She turned to face him. "And you are my own husband." She smiled up at him, She'd never thought she could feel such complete happiness. For so many years, she'd assumed she would give her life to the cause. Happiness for other people was what she'd been fighting for. But now here she was: happy, safe, ready to start the rest of her life. With Han.

He leaned down and kissed her softly, taking his time. He pulled back and took a deep breath. "Have I mentioned how much I missed you?"

"Not that I recall."

"Well, I missed you. Come on." He took her hand and led her to the bedroom. He released her as he sat down and started taking his boots off.

"What time do you have to go to work tomorrow?" he asked, setting aside his boots and socks.

"I don't have to go in at all. I told them I would be busy in an all-day meeting with you."

He smiled, stood up and removed his vest, dropping it on the chair behind him before walking towards her again.

"Good. Because I wasn't going to let you out of my sight, and I really didn't want to go work on data or recruiting or whatever it is that you do."

"I do a bit more than that," she replied, trying to sound indignant, her hands on her waist.

"I know. But you're on vacation. At least for tonight and tomorrow." He slipped his hands through her bent elbows and around her waist. She gave up her indignation and reached her arms up around his neck.

"Well then, time is ticking. Don't you have some kissing to do?"

* * *

Leia woke the next morning to see Han pulling on his pants. He smiled at her.

"Hey. Sleep okay?"

She nodded. "Where are you going?"

He leaned down to kiss her, hovering over her for a moment. "Just going to make some kaffe. You want some?"

She nodded again, stretching her toes out under the warm blankets. He kissed her once more and as he stood, picked up her robe and tossed it to her on the bed. "Don't get dressed." He smirked and walked out.

She grinned to herself. Don't get dressed, indeed. Did he think she had lost her mind and that he actually needed to tell her that? She would, however, gladly wear the robe. At least for awhile.

She found him staring out the window and smelled the kaffe brewing. She walked over to him, his arm welcoming her to his side.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey. What are you doing?"

"Just waitin' for you. You warm enough?"

"Getting there," she replied as she snuggled closer.

"Good. You ready for some kaffe?"

She nodded and turned with him towards the kitchen. She sat down at the bar and watched as he found them each a cup and poured.

"What about some breakfast?" he asked while handing Leia her cup. "Do we have food here? How about I make you an omelet?"

"Sounds great." She smiled and happily sipped her kaffe as she watched him work. He had no shirt on, and she watched with unashamed admiration as muscles that had helped save the galaxy now whipped eggs.

* * *

Han had gone to check his comm, making sure Chewie didn't need anything. Leia tidied up the little kitchen, washing their cups and breakfast plates. She smiled at the mundane task, but happily scrubbed the plates. Too much of her life had been anything but mundane. Briefly, she wondered about the future: Would she someday wash dishes not only for herself and Han, but perhaps children of theirs as well? It felt like anything was possible now that the war was over. Sure, there would always be work to do, governments to set up, communities to build, but maybe now there would be more time for...everything that she hadn't dared to hope for all these years.

Suddenly Han was behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Is Chewie okay?" she asked.

"Yep. So you're stuck with me."

"I think I can handle that. Are you going to dry those dishes or just stand there all day?"

"I'm definitely not going to stand here all day, but I will dry the dishes. I'll even put them away. Just don't tell Chewie, k? He'll wonder why I don't do dishes on the _Falcon_."

"I'll see if I can keep from mentioning it." Leia handed him a cup, and Han's fingers slid over hers before he took it. She handed him the next one. Same thing. She gave him a sideways look. "This could take all day."

"I hope not because I have other plans. They do not involve dishes. Or kitchens. Or clothes."

She shot him a sideways look as she handed him the last dish, then dried her hands on a towel. "I see. Well then, maybe I'd better leave you to it." She turned as if to leave, but as she expected, Han caught her by her sash, bringing her back to him. He turned her to face him.

"Not so fast, your highness. We need to discuss our plans." His fingers followed the neckline of her robe, loosening it slightly.

"Is this a long conversation? Because I have things to do."

"It could be a long conversation. Quite long, hopefully..." He kissed her. "Besides, you have the day off. Nothing to do...but me." He reached for her sash again, but she pulled away before he could finish and walked casually to the bedroom.

"Where you going?"

"You're the one who said your plans don't include kitchens. I was just going to see if your plans included bedrooms." She untied the sash herself, dropping it on the floor as she walked away. When she didn't hear him follow, she turned back to see him still standing in the same spot, watching her. "You coming, or are you just going to stand there with your mouth open all day?"

"I told you; I'm _not_ going to stand here all day."


End file.
